1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrode applicators, and systems utilizing electrode applicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses traditional electrode applicators.
Currently, invasive subdermal electroencephalographic (EEG) needle electrodes and non-invasive standard (cutaneous) EEG electrodes are used in the collection of EEG data. Needle electrodes are Class II medical devices, classified by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) 882.1350 (FDA product code GXZ). Cutaneous electrodes are also Class II per CFR 882.1320 (FDA product code GXY). Subdermal needle electrodes are fast to deploy into the scalp by a user, but have inherent safety risks due to their needle-like configuration Cutaneous electrodes can be slow to apply and often require scalp abrasion, conductive gel and/or adhesives in use.